fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aminiki0414
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Aminiki0414! Thanks for your edit to the Shadow Phoenix Slayer Magic page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 02:01, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Light Phoenix Magic Hey, glad you like it! Sorry, I just wanted to update some of the spells I've come up with on my user Itari Renato's page. But yes you are free to use it for your story. May I ask for the link of the fanfic so I can read it? If not, that's ok. Lady Komainu (talk) 02:49, February 11, 2016 (UTC) You need to explain to me what it does, and what are its strengths and weaknesses before I even approve. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:33, February 16, 2016 (UTC) This is just assorted creatures- Take Overs have to be a single set of "powerful beings" like Beast Soul; it'd be impossible to take over an embodiment- it's too abstract of a concept. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:18, February 17, 2016 (UTC) You need to properly define your concept before I can give a proper judgment- just try a creature. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:55, February 18, 2016 (UTC) I see everything eventually- don't post something twice. Anyway, to answer your question, you need to make your own version of Angels, for which you'll need to do the questions like everyone else if you want to make a sentient race- where do they come from, what are their strengths and weaknesses; can they breed with other races? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:05, February 20, 2016 (UTC) You need to answer the questions I gave you before you can make angels. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:31, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, I've been busy. I'd avoid the 'heaven' stuff- other than that, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:17, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Link me to your pages. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:37, April 25, 2016 (UTC) I learnt the basics of the language lol. But if you need a good translator, use nihongodict. But protip, the katakana (テイク・オーバー, Teiku Ōbā) is used for non-Japanese words, and the kanji (接収, Sesshū) is for Japanese words. You can mix and match both but katakana is far more common in non-nihongodict translation sites, since they automatically translate- with nihongodict, you can look up the words you want. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:20, April 27, 2016 (UTC) "Since the old Slayer page was filled with stupid and unnecessary Slayer styles, there is a new rule being implemented in on this moment, on 10/13/11. If a creature of significant strength appears in canon, then only then can someone create a Slayer style based around killing it. Phoenix Slayer does not count, as they were created before this rule. Thank you." Sorry, but no Hydra Slayers. But if you still want to make just the race, your hydras need a lot more differences than dragons before I say yes or no. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:54, April 28, 2016 (UTC) The rule specifically means you can't make a NEW Slayer Style until a new powerful creature appears in canon. Preexisting ones like Dragon Slayer and God Slayer and Devil Slayer (plus the two fanmade ones) and all that jazz are okay, but you need to explain to me what element your Slayer will be. Additionally, Yaminogaijin owns Phoenix Slayer so you gotta go get his permission first then ask me- I own Spirit Slayer so all you need to do is ask me like any other Slayer Magic. Also it's not really new lol, it's been around for like five years. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:44, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Also, go ahead with Shadow-Make. A page with the same name already exists so just put your name in the brackets afterwards. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:47, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Define meteor. Also go ahead with your hydras. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:48, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Ah, good to have you back :P Anyway, what are your leviathans' strengths, weaknesses, where do they live, and can they breed with humans? Per (This is my stage now!) 02:06, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead but remove any association with dragons Per (This is my stage now!) 23:26, November 12, 2016 (UTC)